Buchanan family
The Buchanan family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Family Members: First Generation: *Pike Buchanan (deceased) *Asa Buchanan (deceased) *Jeannie Buchanan Second Generation: *Austin Buchanan (deceased) *Clinton "Clint" Buchanan *Beaufort "Bo" Buchanan *Benjamin "Ben" Davidson (deceased) *Rafael "Rafe" Garrison Third Generation: *Cordero "Cord" Roberts *Kevin Buchanan Sr. *Joseph "Joey" Buchanan *Jessica Buchanan *Natalie Buchanan *Rex Balsom *David Vickers-Buchanan *Drew Buchanan I (deceased) *Matthew Buchanan *Samantha "Sammi" Garretson Fourth Generation: *Clinton James "C.J." Roberts *Sarah Roberts *Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Jr. (deceased) *Megan Rappaport (deceased) *Bree Brennan *Chloe Brennan (deceased) *Ryder Ford *Liam McBain *Shane Morasco *Drew Buchanan II Fifth Generation: *Zane Buchanan Family Tree: Pike Buchanan (deceased) * m. Rebecca name unknown dissolved (deceased) ** c. Austin Buchanan (deceased 1989) Asa Buchanan (born 1924, decesaed 2007) * m. Olympia Buchanan 19??-1980 (deceased 1980) ** c. Clinton "Clint" Buchanan *** a. Maria Vasquez (deceased 1987) **** c. Cordero "Cord" Roberts ***** m. Tina Lord 1986-1987 ****** c. Clinton James "C.J." Roberts (born 1987) ***** m. Katherine "Kate" Sanders 1987 ***** m. Tina Lord 1988-1990 ***** m. Tina Lord 1991-1993 ****** c. Sarah Roberts ******* a. Unknown man ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) {aborted} ***** m. Tina Lord 2011- *** m. Victoria "Viki" Lord 1982-1985 **** c. Kevin Buchanan Sr. (born 1976) {adopted} ***** m. Lee Ann Demerest 1992-1993 ****** c. Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (born 1992, deceased 2006) ******* a. Kelly Cramer ******** c. Zane Buchanan (born 2006) ***** m. Cassandra "Cassie" Callison 1998-1999 ***** m. Kelly Cramer 2002-2004 ****** c. Kevin Buchanan Jr. (born 2004, deceased 2004) **** c. Joseph "Joey" Buchanan (born 1980) {adopted} ***** m. Kelly Cramer 2000-2001 ***** m. Jennifer "Jen" Rappaport 2003 (deceased 2005) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) ***** m. Christine Karr 2011 **** c. Jessica Buchanan (born 1986) ***** a. William "Will" Rappaport ****** c. Megan Rappaport (born 1999, deceased 1999) ***** m. Augustico "Tico" Santi 2004 (deceased 2004) ***** a. Nash Brennan (deceased 2008) ****** c. Bree Brennan (born 2005) ***** m. Antonio Vega 2006-2007 ***** m. Nash Brennan 2007-2008 (deceased 2008) ****** c. Chloe Brennan (born 2008, deceased 2008) ***** a. Robert "Ford" Ford (deceased 2012) ****** c. Ryder Ford (born 2011) ***** m. Robert "Ford" Ford 2011 (deceased 2012) ***** m. Cutter Wentworth 2011 **** c. Natalie Buchanan (born 1986) ***** m. Mitchell "Mitch" Laurence 2002-2003 (deceased 2012) ***** m. Cristian Vega 2003-2005 ***** m. Jared Banks 2009 (deceased 2009) ***** a. John McBain ****** c. Liam McBain (born 2011) *** a. Echo DiSavoy **** c. Rex Balsom {given up for adoption} ***** a. Gigi Morasco ****** c. Shane Morasco ***** m. Jennifer "Jen" Rappaport 2003 (deceased 2005) ***** m. Adriana Cramer 2008 ***** a. Stacy Morasco (deceased 2011) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2009) ***** m. Gigi Morasco 2011- *** m. Victoria "Viki" Lord 1983-1994 *** m. Lindsay Farrell 1998-1999 *** m. Nora Hanen 2009-2010 *** m. Aubrey Wentworth 2010 ** c. Beaufort "Bo" Buchanan *** a. Emma Bradley (deceased) **** c. David Vickers-Buchanan ***** a. Unknown woman ****** c. Unnamed child ***** m. Tina Lord 1995 ***** m. Dorian Cramer 1995-1996 ***** m. Alexandra "Alex" Olanov 2007 ***** m. Agatha "Addie" Cramer 2008 ***** m. Dorian Cramer 2009 ***** m. Dorian Cramer 2011- *** a. Becky Lee Hunt **** c. Drew Buchanan I (born 1983, deceased 1998) ***** a. Georgie Phillips (deceased 1998) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1998) *** m. Delila Ralston 1983-1984 *** m. Didi O'Neill 1986-1988 (deceased 1988) *** m. Sarah Gordon 1990-1991 (deceased 1992) *** m. Cassandra "Cassie" Callison 1991 *** m. Nora Hanen 1995-1999 **** c. Matthew Buchanan (born 1999) ***** a. Destiny Evans ****** c. Drew Buchanan II (born 2012) *** a. Lindsay Farrell **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2000) *** m. Nora Hanen 2010- * a. Renée Divine ** c. Benjamin "Ben" Davidson (deceased 2004) {given up for adoption} *** m. Antoinette "Skye" Chandler-Quartermaine 1998-1999 *** m. Victoria "Viki" Lord 2000-2004 * m. Pamela Reed 1978 (deceased 2009) * m. Samantha Vernon 1981-1982 (deceased 1984) * m. Delila Ralston 1983 * m. Becky Lee Hunt 1983-1985 * m. Pamela Reed 1986-1987 (deceased 2009) * m. Renée Divine 1988-1992 * m. Blair Cramer 1992 * m. Alexandra "Alex" Olanov 1994 * m. Alexandra "Alex" Olanov 1996 * m. Renée Divine 1999-2001 * m. Gabrielle Medina 2001-2002 (deceased 2004) * m. Gretel "Rae" Cummings 2002-2003 * m. Renée Divine third time; 2004-2007 Jeannie Buchanan (deceased) * m. Miguel Garretson dissolved (deceased) ** c. Rafael "Rafe" Garretson *** m. Samantha Vernon 1984 (deceased 1984) **** c. Samantha "Sammi" Garretson (born 1985) {carried by surrogate} *** m. Delila Ralston 1987-﻿ Category:One Life to Live families